The Heir of the Dark Fay
by ShadowDragonGhost
Summary: Artemis is found and rescued by Slenderman from humans. But what Slenderman doesn't know is that he has just rescued the Heir to the Throne of the Dark Fay. Slender knows Artemis is powerful but will go to any lengths to protect what is now his. This is the story of how Slenderman and Artemis became the greatest rulers of the Dark Fay.


Part 1

~Artemis's POV~

I am running from the police yet again. I went on a killing spree, but at the last house the residents called the police upon seeing me. I am getting tired of running but I don't want to be caught by the humans chasing me. I would be shipped o an insane asylum or someplace even worse.

I haven't slept for weeks and it is taking its toll on my body. I am having trouble breathing and I start stumbling, losing my balance. I can't let them catch me. I they were to find out who I really am the all of this hiding would have been for nothing. My foot catches on a tree root, making a sickening snapping sound.

Pain courses through my ankle and I know immediately that it is broken. I can hear the police closing in. I look around frantically for a place to hide. I can hear them walk up behind me. I turn and look at them with wide eyes. I curl into the fetal position, being careful with my ankle, and cover my head with my arms. I wait for them to grab me but nothing happens. I open my eyes to see what is going on. Two of the three cops stand frozen, looking at something behind me.

I look up and see one of the cops dangling in thin air. Something black is wrapped around his neck. I follow the long black thing and have to look up even more. An extremely tall (and extremely handsome) faceless being is standing over me protectively. He is wearing a suit that is the darkest black I have ever seen and a blood red tie.

I see more black things coming from the faceless man's back. They are thrashing around wildly, as if to show how angry he is. I can feel rage and possessiveness radiate from him. It makes me feel safe. I look t the other two cops and watch as they take off in the direction they came from like bats out of hell.

I smell blood and see the remnants of the cop's corpse get throw into the bushes. I feel two very strong, very long yet gentle arms slide under my body, lifting me up. I am held close to the faceless man's warm chest. He is careful with my ankle. I relax in the tall beings hold.

"Thank you," I say shyly.

"Jou are velcome," his voice heavy with a German accent, "jou need to be more careful. I'm glad I vas able to get here in time. Someone as beautiful as jou shouldn't be confined by zose humans."

I blush at his comment. No one has ever complimented me, let alone called me beautiful. It feels nice to be complimented. My heart flutters in my chest with excitement.

"Where are we going?" I ask curiously.

"Ve are going to mein mansion," he replies kindly, "Ve need to fix jour ankle so it can heal correctly. Ze sooner jour ankle is fixed, the sooner jou can kill again."

"That sounds nice," I mumble while snuggling closer to him.

I feel his chest vibrate as a deep chuckle rumbles from his throat. I close my eyes, enjoying the warmth of another. I haven't had any physical contact with anyone for years. I just realized how much I miss it. The warmth and comfort that only another can give.

"I haven't had any physical contact with anyone for years," I yawn sleepily, "I forgot how warm and nice it is."

"Jou are safe now," his chest vibrates as he talks, "rest now. Ve vill be zere shortly und I must vorn jou zat zere might be some very loud people. Try to ignor zem as best as jou can."

"What kind of people?" I ask, a it unsure about suddenly being near a large group of people.

"Zey are mein proxies," the tall being says sensing my unease, "Zey von't harm jou. Not vill I am avround. Zey can get a bit loud zough."

"Okay," I yawn again.

I feel myself drift off as the tall faceless man carries me back to his mansion.

His scent is comforting and I am able to relax into a light sleep. I feel him slow down. I open my eyes to see a vast garden filled with varieties of flowers and fruits. The mansion is huge and the architecture is beautiful.

"Ve have arrived," he says, "it is unusually quiet. Zey vould usually be causing a vrucus by now."

Not a second after that did we hear a loud crashing sound as well as yelling and a lot of swearing. My eyes widen a bit.

"I spoke too soon," he sighed.

I giggle as he carries me to the front door of his mansion, opening it with one of the black appendages coming from his back. Inside looks like a tornado had gone through it. I feel my jaw drop slightly as my gaze sweeps over the extent of the mess.

"Is it always like this?" I ask.

"Ja unfortunately," the faceless man says, "I vill deal vith it later. Vright now I …"

"Damn it BEN!" a voice yells, "get back here you damn elf! Grrr! I'm gonna kill you ya damn Link impersonator!"

"Don't call me that!" BEN yells back angrily, "I'm not weak ya smiling bastard and I'm sure as hell not him!"

Two boys suddenly appear. They are fighting each other, both sporting cuts and bruises. The faceless man's thrashing black appendages shoot forward and wrap around their waists, pulling the apart.

"Zat is enough!" the facelss man fumes while his accent becomes more pronounced, "I am getting tired and sick of all zis fighting. Ve have a guest und jou two are not making a very good impression."

I take the time to study the two boys. One has golden blonde hair, and black eyes with red irises and something dripping from them. He is wearing the same clothing attire that Link from The Legend of Zelda wears. I am guessing that this is BEN.

I look at the other boy. He has long, un-kept black hair that seems to be charred as if he had caught on fire. His skin is a bleach white with a leathery look to it. It probably feels like leather too. Wide blue eyes are surrounded by dark circles, insanity in his eyes sparkling dangerously. He has a smile carved into his face. He wears a white blood stained hoody, black slacks, and black converse.

"Jeff," the tall being says, "I vant jou und BEN to clean up all zis mess jou two have made. Now."

He drops them and they land on the floor with a loud thud. The tall man then proceeds to carry me upstairs and down a long hallway that contains many doors. I see that each door has a name plate on it.

He walks up to the biggest door, opening it with a black appendage, walking in and closing the door behind him. I see a larger than normal bed in the middle of the room. I would have a bed this big if I was as tall as he is. He sets me down on the edge of the bed and turns to one of the dressers. He opens a drawer and pulls out a large soft looking black t-shirt.

"Here," he says handing it to me, "jou vill heel much better in zis. I vill hae jour clothes vashed. I vill be vright back. I need to find ze medic of ze house."

"Thank you," I tell him, "my name is Artemis by the way."

"It is a pleasure to meet jou Artemis," the man said, "I am Slenderman but jou can call me Slendy."

And with that he is gone. I carefully strip everything off and slide on the over-sized t-shirt. It is way too big and looks like a dress on me. The collar of the shirt dips down my left shoulder, exposing a large portion of snow white skin. I shiver slightly. The shirt holds Slendy's scent. I lay on the bed and curl up into a semi-ball. I slowly slip into the sleeping darkness with Slendy's scent warming my heart.


End file.
